


I Want To Eat A [Nonalcoholic Fermented Milk Glop] With You

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Humor, Lighthearted, M/M, fluff dialogue prompt, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Whatisthis stuff?” Crowley looks askance at the substance in the container Aziraphale is offering. “Glop?”Aziraphale can’t quite prevent his lips from twitching, even as he rolls his eyes. “It’syogurt, dear boy."(Fluff dialogue prompt fill #1.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Want To Eat A [Nonalcoholic Fermented Milk Glop] With You

**Author's Note:**

> To compensate for the angst in my last work, have some unadulterated silly fluff!  
> See prompt in end notes.

“What _is_ this stuff?” Crowley looks askance at the substance in the container Aziraphale is offering. “Glop?”

Aziraphale can’t quite prevent his lips from twitching, even as he rolls his eyes. “It’s _yogurt,_ dear boy. Very healthful. Quite delicious, too.”

“Not my question. I said, what _is_ it?”

Aziraphale thinks for a moment. He reflects back to ancient Mesopotamia, time spent blessing dairy farmers and pre-zymologists. “Milk, essentially.”

“Doesn’t look much like milk.” Crowley peers into the container again. “Too thick. And too gloppy.”

“Bacterially fermented milk,” Aziraphale elaborates.

Crowley gives him a blank stare. “Fermented?” Then the demon’s face clears, suddenly seeming more interested. “Are you saying this stuff is _alcoholic_? Milk? Really?”

“ _No_!” Aziraphale shakes his head in exasperation. “You know perfectly well not all fermented foods are alcoholic. You’ve had pickles, and kimchi, and… and…”

He breaks off, because Crowley is laughing.

Aziraphale draws himself up, as best he can manage while trying to suppress his own laughter. “Must you always be this aggravating?”

“Yep. Obviously.”

“If you don’t want to try the yogurt,” Aziraphale says with all the aplomb he can muster, “you need only say so. You don’t have to be a fiend about it.”

“I _am_ a fiend,” Crowley points out. “‘Sides, more fun this way. Didn’t say I don’t want to try it, though.”

“I’ve half a mind to say you can’t have any now. You’ve forfeited your right to yogurt.”

Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale relents. “Though I suppose I _might_ still find it in me to share some. If you asked nicely.”

“Impressively forgiving of you.”

“I _am_ an angel.”

“Which is why it’s impressive,” Crowley counters. “Remind me, you ever met Sandalphon?”

“Mm. Point taken. So? Do you want to try it or not?”

‘’Course I want to eat a yogurt with you, angel.” Crowley pauses, examining the container again. “Or drink? Or… wait, how _do_ you consume glop? Slurp? Not sure my tongue works very well for that kind of thing.”

“You—” Aziraphale gives up. “Oh, never mind. Just open your mouth.”

Crowley does so, golden eyes glowing with mirth.

“Close your eyes.”

Crowley lifts an eyebrow, but does as instructed.

Aziraphale miracles a spoon from the kitchen, dips it into the container, and delivers its — admittedly, gloppy — contents to Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley swallows thoughtfully. “Not bad, for nonalcoholic fermented milk glop.”

Aziraphale snorts, and takes a spoonful of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "I want to eat a yogurt with you."
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. As always, kudos and especially comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
